Quarta Stagione
La Quarta Stagione di Doctor Who venne trasmessa tra il 10 settembre 1966 e il 1 luglio 1967. Vide nel cast William Hartnell ad interpretare il Primo Dottore, per le prime 2 storie, e in seguito Patrick Troughton come il Secondo Dottore. Panoramica La Quarta Stagione ebbe molti cambiamenti radicali riguardanti Doctor Who, tra cui alcuni che da quel momento hanno influenzato la serie e il suo franchise. Il fatto più importante, è che questa stagione vede il Primo Dottore di William Hartnell passare il testimone al Secondo di Patrick Troughton, grazie alla prima vera e propria rigenerazione. Quando Hartnell dichiarò le sue intenzioni di lasciare la serie, gli scrittori ebbero l'idea di far cambiare al Dottore faccia e personalità: nel 1966, mentre era comune cambiare attori per ruoli di film e serie TV ancora in onda, questa fu probabilmente la prima volta che un cambiamento così radicale veniva programmato anche per la natura del personaggio. La rigenerazione (termine che non venne introdotto prima di alcuni anni) si verificò alla fine di The Tenth Planet, la seconda storia della stagione, che tra l'altro introduce e fa apparire sullo schermo per la prima volta i Cybermen, personaggi ricorrenti che si sarebbero presto stabiliti in seconda posizione, subito dopo i Dalek, nella classifica dei maggiori nemici del Dottore. Per quanto riguarda i Dalek, un'era si chiuse nel finale di stagione con The Evil of the Daleks, che al tempo avrebbe dovuto essere l'ultima storia riguardante questa razza (anche se un Dalek in seguito fece una comparsa in The War Games del 1969 e la razza ritornò a tempo pieno nel 1972 con Day of the Daleks). La stagione introdusse il compagno Jamie McCrimmon, uno di quelli che rimasero più a lungo col Dottore e che vengono maggiormente ricordati dal pubblico. The Highlanders, prodotta in questa stagione, segnò la fine di quei "serial storici" che occasionalmente venivano realizzati e che non riguardavano altri elementi fantastici oltre che il TARDIS e la stessa sua ciurma. La prossima storia riguardante eventi realmente accaduti risale al 1982, intitolata Black Orchid. Per la maggior parte della stagione, la sigla d'apertura, l'arrangiamento del tema e il logo dell'era di Hartnell vennero mantenuti; tuttavia, ad iniziare con The Macra Terror, una nuova sigla venne introdotta e insieme ad un nuovo logo e un diverso arrangiamento (con l'introduzione del suono di alcune "pagliuzze" metalliche e l'effetto eco che sarebbero entrambi stati mantenuti fino al 1980). Ancora più significativo, questa sigla introdusse la tradizione di mostrare la faccia del corrente Dottore. La Quarta Stagione consisteva di 9 serial e in tutto 43 episodi, la maggior parte dei quali è considerata persa; per come si è appurato nel 2013, questa stagione si distingue per essere l'unica di Doctor Who che non abbia una singola storia completa di tutti i suoi episodi originali (anche se registrazioni sonore complete, presenti per tutti gli episodi, hanno permesso ricostruzioni delle storie commerciabili in cassette o su CD). Fu durante la Stagione 4 che Star Trek, il rivale di lunga data di Doctor Who, venne per la prima trasmesso sulla TV americana. Insieme alla stagione 21, fu una delle uniche due stagioni della serie classica ad avere un cast di attori completamente diverso alla fine rispetto che all'inizio. Episodi TV Cast Regolare * Il Primo Dottore - William Hartnell * Ben Jackson - Michael Craze * Polly Wright - Anneke Wills * Il Secondo Dottore - Patrick Troughton * Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines * Victoria Waterfield - Deborah Watling Ospite * Capitano Pike - Michael Godfrey * Cherub - George A. Cooper * Generale Cutler - Robert Beatty * Barclay - David Dodimead * Lesterson - Robert James * Grey - David Garth * Professor Zaroff - Joseph Fürst * Samantha Briggs - Pauline Collins * Edward Waterfield - John Bailey * Theodore Maxtible - Marius Goring Storie ambientate durante questa stagione * Ten Little Aliens (romanzo) (tra The Smugglers e The Tenth Planet) * Food for Thought (fumetto) (tra The Smugglers e The Tenth Planet) * The Three Paths (breve racconto) (tra The Smugglers e The Tenth Planet) * Invasion of the Cat-People (romanzo) (tra The Power of the Daleks e The Highlanders) * The Murder Game (romanzo) (tra The Power of the Daleks e The Highlanders) * Dying in the Sun (romanzo) (tra The Power of the Daleks e The Highlanders) * Wonderland (romanzo) (tra The Power of the Daleks e The Highlanders) * The Roundheads (romanzo) (tra The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) * Resistance (audio) (tra The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) * The Forbidden Time (audio) (tra The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) * The Selachian Gambit (audio) (tra The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) * House of Cards (audio) (tra The Macra Terror e The Faceless Ones) Adattamenti di Episodi * The Smugglers * Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet * The Power of the Daleks * The Highlanders * The Underwater Menace * Doctor Who and the Cybermen * The Macra Terror * The Faceless Ones * The Evil of the Daleks Categoria:Stagioni di Doctor Who en:Season 4 de:Doctor Who Staffel 4 es:Temporada 4 (DW-C) pt:4ª Temporada (SC) ru:4 сезон (классические серии)